Repentance
by IceAndWhite
Summary: [Sequel of Teashops] “Happily ever after.” What if there was no “happily ever after? What happens next? DeiSaku
1. 01 Two different worlds

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto nor will I ever.

**Summary**: Sequel of Teashops-- "Happily ever after." What if there was no "happily ever after?" What happens next?

**Pairing: **Deidara X Sakura

**AN:**

* * *

**Repentance**

01. Two different worlds

* * *

_"Happily ever after."_

_What if there was no "happily ever after?"_

_What happens next?_

* * *

"At this rate, our water supply won't last till noon. I'm going out to get some, make sure I don't see the shop in pieces when I come back." 

The scent of hot bitter tea filled the morning air added with a bit of morning mist and wind to add a humid feel to the environment. On the corner of the road sat a lone teashop, man by one elderly woman and a younger male, a son maybe. As people walked by during work or free, they found themselves going toward the shop, like bees attracted to flowers. The old woman or the male would greet them, whoever would go out first. The woman wrinkles all over her face, old and weary of this world. The male wore a straw hat, masking his face from the world. It did not matter to the customers that sat there though for the two were very kind in the way they treated their customers. They did not taunt, mock, or insult anyone of any status.

The sound of a rushing river flowed smoothly across the serene forest, moving a like a slithering snake. Fast and swift, but never out of pattern. Crickets chirped their melody; butterflies flew around the spot.

The elderly woman began her daily duties, beginning by picking up a wooden bucket and heaving it over her shoulders. She felt its heavy weight pull her down the moment she got. Imagine it filled with water. Her years were finally taking toll on her, like they were already five years ago. A pink haired medic had told her so. She had replied at that time, saying she still had to tend to the shop. How much longer could she suffer this type of work before she could no longer lift a finger?

"_I'll_ get the water," The man seized the bucket, refusing to let the old shop owner carry the bucket, despite her complaints, "Remember what the doctor said about you carrying heavy stuff?"

"I know, I know," sighed the old woman, "Can't an old woman do what she wants in peace." She coughed into her hands.

"If it's nothing that speeds up your life," answered the blonde nonchalantly, "Just fill up the teapots before the customers arrive.""Yes, yes," the elderly woman fanned the fire, "I'll do that." "Don't push yourself too hard," said the blonde, putting on a hat, "I'll be right back, un."

* * *

"You're crying," stated Shikamaru, his hands in pocket. Women were always emotional. That was why he preferred to avoid them during their emotional periods. 

"I'm not," Ino stated dully, "Just feeling the nostalgia of visiting an old friend." She lit a small smile to her face, placing down some flowers on the grave. She fingered the words on the grave, wiping off the dirty dirt that had gathered over time.

"Besides, I just got something in my eyes," she declared, wiping her eyes with a napkin. Ino took a deep breath.

"That still counts as crying," argued Shikamaru, "Besides don't scratch your eyes, it's bad."

Ino glared. How dare he say that? "Alright you're not crying," he sighed, about to say something troublesome but decided against it. "It's…been five years, huh?" asked Ino, whispering the words. "…since Sakura's death."

"It wasn't your fault," said Shikamaru, "She probably wouldn't have wanted you to blame yourself."

"But if she hadn't gone on the mission, she wouldn't have-" Ino looked down to the ground.

"Ino-" Shikamaru started to say.

"Let's go before Naruto gets here," Ino wiped her tears once more, getting off from the ground.

"It'll be loud when he gets here," Shikamaru agreed.

The two disappeared, leaving only behind a bouquet of flowers left on the grave.

Haruno Sakura

_Missing_

* * *

"Back with the water, un." 

He dropped the container on the ground, allowing a few drips of water to splash onto the dirt floor. The journey back had been annoying, as usual. He noticed that the owner was still here, tending the fire.

"Still didn't die yet, un?" he asked.

"Not yet," the old lady wiped her hands on a towel, "Go heat up the water for the next set of customers."

"Right, right, un," nodded Deidara, laughing softly. The teashop owner was amusing sometimes. He looked around at the small shop. There was something that attracted him back.

His laughter faltered. Something was missing. Something he forgot about. He glanced briefly at the room. All the chores were finished. There was enough lumber and food in storage to last at least for a few months. The water jug had been refilled today from the river. There was nothing missing.

_Unless…_

"Hey, old granny…is today September fifth?" he asked, staring into the boiling water. The water remained still, seemingly to not be unaffected by the hot current of the flames, burning underneath.

"Yeah," she grunted in reply, "What about it?"

The water boiled loudly, rising higher and higher in the pot until Deidara took it out from the battlefield, filling a teapot with an abundant supply of tea from the water.

"I see…it's nothing," his voice trailed off. "I'll go take this to the customers, un."

So that was what he forgot.

It was the day of her day, the day she fell of the cliff, the day she slapped away his harm and told him to 'let go'.

The hateful look from Sakura's face trailing down to her fall. It was a continuous loop, replaying again and again. It was a wonder that he could somehow manage to forget the date. Maybe it was all the memories clustered together so he could no longer distinguish before real and fake.

Real and fake. What those words actually mean?

Today was also another date. It was the date Deidara had quitted the Akatsuki. Rather, he chose to leave with a word to them all, slipping off his ring and throwing alongside the cliff. The others would find it soon and think he was dead, if he was lucky. After that, he chose between Konoha and the teashop, who to visit first. The results were the teashop. It was the only place that was as close as the term 'home' could come to anyways. He had met up with the old shop owner. She had been ill at that time, collapsing in front of all the customers. It was then he decided to stay for a while, at least until the owner of the stop was healthy enough to tend to the shop by herself. By some odd miracle, he had found himself working here, regardless of the old lady's health. Deidara was working here, a missing nin wanted in five different countries each holding its own Hidden Village. At least they would never find him working here.

'It's going to be soon anyway…'

He had always watched for the signs. It was easily to tell when someone was dying or not when one knew the signs. Even a kindergartener could do the math.

Why couldn't he have saw how close to dying _she_ had been?

* * *


	2. 02 Two ways in and out of Konoha

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto nor will I ever.

**Summary**: Sequel of Teashops "Happily ever after." What if there was no "happily ever after?" What happens next?

**Pairing: **Deidara X Sakura

**AN:  
**

* * *

**Repentance**

02. Two ways in and out of Konoha

---

_He never even checked if I was alive._

A twenty-four year old woman sat down comfortably on a chair, adjusting the band on her_ pink _hair. The window was left open, revealing the sky's golden red color.

"Sensei, sensei! He wants you to read us another story!" A toddler tugged at the woman's skirt.

"Nooo, she wanted you to read us a story, Sakura-sensei!" argued the boy, jumping up and down, "I'm too old for stories!"

"Yeah, yeah," the medic sighed. Toddlers were in such a hurry to grow up.

'_That's because they're all brats!" _

"Is not. Stop thinking of useless things," she thought angrily.

"_Whatever, it's your troubles, not mine."_

Haruno Sakura twitched an eyebrow, rolling her eyes. Wait…why was she talking to herself?

"Unhealthy", she told herself, "like that jerk!"

'_Now who's thinking of useless things_,' mused Inner Sakura. '_Still can't forget him, eh?'_

"You're a part of me too," she fought back.

'_Unfortunately,' _sighed Inner Sakura.

"You are annoying," she gritted her teeth.

"Um…sensei, why are you making weird faces?"

Sakura stared back into the present, "Nothing, was just thinking," she said with a sweet smile. "Now you guys wanted a story, right?"

The two children's eyes widened with excitement. Sakura-sensei's stories were the best!

Sakura sighed. She hated telling stories, especially if it was the same one, day after day.

But…it was her last day here.

* * *

The crickets were extremely loud this year. 

"Are you sure, Sakura-san?" asked the old lady, "I mean, you're not a ninja anymore."

"It's okay," Sakura shook her head, "Even if I can't use my chakra anymore," she pointed to her hands, "I can still pack a good punch."

"Are you sure? We don't find you here," said the old man, "You take good care of our grandchildren."

"Sorry," Sakura smiled, "But…I have to go, besides I troubled you two for so long."

The three stood under a street lantern, giving a golden glow in the night.

"Five years already, right?" exclaimed the old lady, "You're like a daughter to us. Please, come visit anytime you'd like."

"Thanks!" Sakura gave them a bow, finding tears in her eyes, "I'll come back to visit, I promise!"

The old couple merely laughed and patted her on the back, "Good luck on your journey."

"To Konoha," she silently added. Her backpack weighted heavily against her back.

She sighed.

Why had she let herself drop?

'_Idiot?' _guessed Inner Sakura, '_You were lucky or else, I would have died!'_

"Stop interrupting my thoughts dammit!" she shouted internally, hoping to silence the inner one with noise,

'_Your thoughts are as much as mind,' _stated Inner Sakura, _'So…do you still blame him?'_

Sakura looked down at the dirt road, kicking it with a leg, "How should I know? You tell me."

She looked up at the sky; "You're a part of me right?"

'_I'm going back!' _declared Inner Sakura.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. Inner Sakura was always the first to flee at situations like these. She scratched behind the back of her ear.

"I…don't remember how he looks or sounds anymore," she said softly, against the night sky.

When the old couple had found her, she had been unconscious for a few months. Of course, she had no memory of that. Her first memory of being awaked was of fear and cold. A deep abyss waited for her, bidding her to come. Headache followed headache and she found herself unable to wait.

Another year passed until her legs were fully functional again. Things never seemed to go her way. This time, she found out that she was unable to use her chakra. And after five years, she still hadn't found out why.

"My friends will still accept me…" she said cheerfully, "…though I should probably apologize for being 'dead' so long."

"But before that…I want to visit the old teashop…"

* * *

_"Why are you always here?" asked Sakura. "You must have no life." She chewed on a cake._

_"__Always waiting for you in the mornings, un."_

_"__Only in the mornings?" Sakura frowned._

_"__I have a life too, un," stated the blonde._

* * *

A week later… 

"I should get going soon," said Deidara, heaving up his backpack. "It's about time I left."

"You sure?" the old woman sighed, "Good help is hard to find these days."

"You'll find better help, un," reassured the ex-Akatsuki. He began his steps away. Maybe he should visit Iwa again; there was a chance he wouldn't be found.

"Going to stop waiting for _her_?"

"What-" Deidara instantly turned back, "I don't know what you're talking about, un. I've never waited for anyone, not anymore."

"Don't lie," scolded the old woman, "I remember seeing you with a girl all the time."

She stuck up her pinky, "Is she your this?"

"No…" he trailed off, raising an eyebrow "She hates me, un."

The old shop owner frowned, "And how you know that boy? She always looked happy to me when she was here…"

"…I just do," he answered, putting on his hat.

"Well, guess this is goodbye," said Deidara, "Work your son to the bone now that he's back, un."

"Take care," the shop owner waved a good bye to the small figure in the background of a lightly lit sky.

* * *

_Departure and arrival._

_Arrival and departure._

_When one disappears, the other appears…_

…_like hanging on a thing thread of fate,_

_this cannot be contradicted…_

_But isn't it too sad?_

_After all, there is no real sad ending in fairy tales._

_Besides, isn't the world better with "happily ever after?"_

_Let's try this again._

_Reunion._

_When one disappears, the two will meet…_

…_like human emotions,_

_fate can be changed…_

* * *

A warm wave of wind flew past Deidara, sending a tornado of leaves spinning in the air. 'The will of Konoha.' 

"Maybe a visit to her grave before I go…" he thought silently. He was still a skilled ninja, he could probably sneak in and out pretty easily.

"But it would mean seeing that teashop again…" he stated. It was like putting salt on a never-healing wound every time he saw that shop.

"Guess this is goodbye, Sakura."

**Not.**

_**Things don't always have to be set in stone.**_

"Let go of me, creeps!"

A huge splash of water followed.

Deidara deadpanned. That voice was mysteriously familiar…

"Guess I better go help whoever's screaming…" he hurried his steps. It sounded like it was near the river he had to go lug water out of everyday.

"Come home with us, sweetie!"

"NO!"

Two huge men were ganging up on a woman. They wore a bandana, proving that there weren't ninja from anywhere. Deidara assumed that men of their status would try to flash themselves out if they had a headband to show off with.

Heck, even he wore a headband and he quit his own village.

Bandits.

And that voice sounded so much like Sakura's…

Deidara landed a punch right on the neck of the first bandit. Before the other one could respond, a hand had punctured through their stomach wall.

No time to react.

Like a cup constantly filled with water…

"Sakura!" His was the voice that broke through the thick layer ice.

He turned over to the female. Brown hair.

**Brown hair.**

She had pink hair.

"N-no, I'm…

The world faded in a shadow of green colors, sounds blurred. Everything was a mess. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Can you help that girl over there?" the brown haired woman asked, shaking Deidara's shoulder. "She was helping me out…but slipped into the river."

"A girl, un?" Deidara regained his composure. He might as well rescue whoever that other person was, "Where are there?"

"Right by the south…" the girl trailed off, "She's heading for the waterfall this rate. Please hurry!"

Deidara nodded, stepping on the water. He had learned water-control at the age of six with the rest of the Iwa academy students.

"I'm drifting off," he warned himself, dragging himself back to the present though he noted that the present was dull and uninteresting. The river was wide and dangerous, with a fast current of water rushing through. Jagged rocks poked through the surface, ready to slice through human skin at the sign of contact.

… it will eventually tip over.

That was when he spotted her, a pink haired female holding tightly onto a branch, desperately trying to pull herself out of the water.

"Sakura."

Alive. Not dead. Alive.

The time appeared to have stopped, freezing the sound and water. The female turned over to him, with pale green eyes. They widened for a minute as she slipped from the branch.

The time unfroze itself. Sakura was heading straight for the fall.

_"Won't lose you again, un."_

Sakura closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable only to find herself out of the cold water and dragged onto solid ground. A pair of hands grabbed her and hugged her tightly against their warm body. She opened her eyes.

"D-D-Deidara," she choked out, blinking tears out her face.

"I missed you," he whispered, kissing her deeply.

It didn't matter that they were out in the forest, cold and wet from the river.

_**Who says fate can't be changed?**_

* * *

**TBC**


	3. 03 Two Strangers

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto nor will I ever.

**Summary**: Sequel of Teashops "Happily ever after." What if there was no "happily ever after?" What happens next?

**Pairing: **Deidara X Sakura

* * *

**Repentance**

03. Two strangers

---

"I thought you were dead."

_Didn't you go looking for me?_

* * *

Deidara still had not let her go. He never did.

"I thought you were dead," he whispered.

Sakura's eyes widened slightly before looking away to a nearby bush. She broke away from the embrace, hugging her knees.

Didn't you go looking for me? 

"I wasn't, she answered, staring away from Deidara, "Thanks for rescuing me." Her voice was uncaring, like she didn't care what Deidara did.

She stood up, wringing the water out of her hair. Drops of water fell to the ground.

"I have to go somewhere. Bye." She gave a short wave.

Deidara grabbed her hand. He wasn't about to let her go again.

"How come you couldn't get out from the river by standing on the water, un?"

Sakura glanced at Deidara briefly, narrowing her eyes sadly.

"I," she pulled her hand loose, rubbing her wrist gently, "really have to somewhere now."

"Not until you tell me why," said Deidara, getting up from the ground.

She looked at him skeptically, "Have it your way then."

'You're two-faced."

"Like you aren't," she told Inner Sakura.

Sakura took a step. Deidara took a step.

Sakura took another step. Deidara took another step.

Sakura took two more steps. Deidara took two more steps.

She gritted her teeth. How long was he going to follow her? It was unnecessary; he should stop already.

He looked so strange when he saw me… 

She couldn't quite describe how he felt. Truthfully, she didn't know what she was feeling. It had been a long time, five years.

A lot of things could have happened within five years.

"Just tell me what's wrong," stated Deidara, still trailing behind her. His footsteps barely made any noise against the green grass.

Sakura didn't turn back.

I don't want him to know.

I don't want him to know I can't use my chakra anymore.

Sakura tried quickening her pace though Deidara would always be behind her, a few steps away. She felt the corners of her mouth rise.

It was weird. She felt that it was okay to tell her friends in Konoha but not Deidara. Why was that? After all, Ino would most likely spread the news all over Konoha. Naruto was a loudmouth that couldn't keep a secret for long.

Was she afraid? She gave a soft sigh. Her mind worked too complicatedly.

'_Do you trust him?'_

Sakura almost stopped walking. Did she trust him? She looked back, glancing back to the front quickly.

Why couldn't he stop following her?

"Why won't you tell me, un?"

She bit her lip, staring at the floor, "Would you tell a stranger your deepest secrets?"

A few minutes ago, I had forgotten how he looked or sounded.

"Sorry," apologized Deidara, his expression unclear.

The blonde turned his back towards her, walking away.

Sakura remained speechless, still standing there.

He always left her. Maybe it was the other way around. She didn't know.

'Don't go,' she _wanted_ to whisper.

"I missed you," Deidara turned, smiling at her one last time.

The other walked on their path, leaving the other behind.

_We're sounded like two strangers like, the way we talked._

* * *

Deidara watched the kunoichi until she was out of sight, disappearing into the horizons of the sky.

His shoulders relaxed, his body slumping down to the floor.

She was alive. She was still alive.

He pounded the floor with his fists.

She could have been saved back then. If only he had checked, Sakura wouldn't have been gone for five years.

"Are you crying?" An annoying voice asked. The only thing that he wanted gone still lingered around.

"No, Tobi, I'm not," he gritted his teeth, tightening his fist, "Can you please leave me in peace?"

"Why?" Tobi's voice contained curiosity. "I thought we were friends."

Deidara narrowed his eyes, "We were never friends and secondly, I quit Akatsuki so I'm not your partner anymore, un."

"You still have that accent!" laughed Tobi, pointing a finger at the blonde Iwa nin. "Besides, I'm here to help!"

Deidara's shoulders slumped, "What could someone like you possibly do to help?" He got on his feet. Maybe when Tobi was not watching, he could make a quick escape…

"Akatsuki wants you to rejoin !" Tobi jumped up, "Please?"

"Fine," he answered.

* * *

A pink haired woman sat down at Ichiraku's, breaking a pair of chopsticks. It wasn't her most favorable place to eat, but it was better than nothing.

"I'm starving…" she exclaimed, hearing her stomach growl.

'Eat then! I'm starving too, no thanks to you!' Inner Sakura yelled. 

"Quiet you!" she yelled at Inner Sakura, which was also directed to herself.

"Now to find the others…" she stated, quietly eating her meal.

_If only Deidara wasn't in Akatsuki…_

She bit on the tip of her chopsticks, staring up at the greasy ceiling of the ramen stand. Weren't they supposed to clean it or something?

_"Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen…."_

Sakura heard a faint cry in the surroundings. Her faced paled.

'I must be hearing things,' she nodded. 

"Ramen, ramen, ramen!" Something orange burst through and ended up on the floor of the ramen stand.

"Finally, it's ramen day!"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Naruto?"

The orange ninja froze, looking Sakura's eyes directly.

"Naruto, can you please not hurry?" said a bored voice, walking through slowly. Black hair…

"S-Sakura?"

* * *

"Yay! Dei-dei's back!" shouted Tobi, flapping his arms in the air.

"Don't," warned Deidara, "Unless you want me to change my mind."

"Noooooo!" Tobi covered his mouth with both of his hands, "Don't leave me!!!!" he mumbled.

"How'd you find me anyways, un?" asked Deidara.

"Leader-sama told me!" declared Tobi proudly, punching a fist into his chest.

Deidara frowned at the answer. So they DID know where he was. He wasn't surprised.

"Why did Akatsuki want me back, un?" asked Deidara, "I should have been replaced a few years ago."

"I don't know," shrugged Tobi, "Leader-sama just told me he wanted to see Deidara personally!"

Deidara's face hardened.

**Something was wrong.**

* * *

"Is that Sakura?"

A new voice, a _troublesome_ voice.

A loud smack on someone's arms followed by "Don't joke about these things, Shikamaru!"

"Look," coughed the other voice.

"Sakura!" Ino's voice rang loudly in the stand.

All four of the Konoha ninja stood still, gaping at Sakura like she was a ghost.

'_You're in for it now,' _stated Inner Sakura.

'I couldn't walk for a year!' argued Sakura, 'And after that, I still had problems with my chakra…'

"Sakura, is that really you?" Ino walked up to the girl, voice shaking. Tears were plastered on her face.

"Y-Yeah," nodded Sakura, a bit taken back.

"We all thought you were dead."

"S-sorry," Sakura found her voice suddenly hard to use.

"Sakura-chan's alive!"

Naruto seems to have gotten out of his shock.

"Sorry," she repeated softly again, "It…just took a while to get back home."

* * *


	4. 04 Two Halcyon Days

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto nor will I ever.

**Summary**: Sequel of Teashops "Happily ever after." What if there was no "happily ever after?" What happens next?

**Pairing: **Deidara X Sakura

**AN: **This chapter jumps around a bit, so sorry for the confusion!

* * *

**Repentance**

03. Two Halcyon Days

---

_Entry: 1_

I have decided to keep a journal for while I heal. Two weeks and there is still no sign of recovery. The bones in my leg are in better condition than I thought but it will still take some time to recover. For my chakra system and other injury…I will research when I get the chance. 

"I want to get out of here." It was the voice of absolute determination.

"Can it forehead, _Tsunade-sama _commanded that you're suppose to be here until your check-up is finished."

The white room echoed with the droning sound of two humans.

"I'm a medic," snapped the pink haired woman, sitting up the hospital bed. The room's scent was familiar to her. It was a place she had not seen for five years. "I can do my own check-ups."

"You just fainted few hours ago for the fifth time," the blond woman stated, tapping her foot on the cold floor. Her ponytail whipped across her face as she grabbed a white chair and sat down.

"Fourth time. I fell asleep that other time…"

"Yeah and the reason me and Hinata couldn't wake you up was because you were having such a nice dream," Ino rolled her eyes.

"Well-" Sakura fell silent.

"If you continue to try to sneak out of the hospital again I'll call _Naruto_ over to keep a watch on you," threatened Ino darkly. "You know how much everybody is worried?"

"…Sorry," said Sakura, staring out her window. The sky emitted a pale atmosphere. It wasn't too cloudy nor was it too bright.

"You don't have to say that again," sighed Ino. She frowned at Sakura's back. "Are you even listening to me?"

A calm day just before a storm…" murmured Sakura.

"Right, right," Ino got up, "Just take some time to rest while we figure out what's wrong with you."

"…"

Ino sighed. Sakura was acting weird lately. She wanted to be happy that her best friend was back, safe and alive but… She shook her head. Sakura was probably feeling tired…

"What do you mean something's wrong with me?" Sakura's head snapped back from the window, "See, that's why I'm a better medic than you! I would have said 'Just take some time to rest while we figure out what's going on with your body.' "

Ino twitched her eye, "They mean the same thing!"

"Heh," Sakura waved a hand, "That's why I'm the superior medic." She laughed long slow laughs.

"You forehead girl," Ino choked out.

"Ino-pig," mocked Sakura, pronouncing each syllable slowly.

The door opened silently.

"You guys are at it again? Troublesome." The shadow genius rubbed his forehead, shaking his head.

"Shikamaru?" Ino blinked, "What are you doing here?"

"We just got news about Akatsuki."

* * *

The grass crunched nosily against his sandals. 

"Deidara-senpai's coming back Deidara-senpai's coming back Deidara-senpai's coming back!"

"Shut up Tobi," Deidara scowled at the-he tightened his fists-_brat._

"But Deidara-senpai's coming back!" Tobi pranced around Deidara, "We are all very happy!"

"I doubt it," said Deidara darkly.

"What was that, Deidara-senpai?" asked Tobi, who had stopped moving.

"Nothing, un," said Deidara. "Where is the leader anyways?"

"Deidara-senpai will see when we get there," sang Tobi. He walked a bit faster, squinting at the ground.

"We're almost there!"

Deidara narrowed his eyebrows. He grabbed some clay from his pouch, just in case… Just because he spent five years working as a waiter at some teashop didn't mean he allowed his skills to rust…

He stared darkly at the skies. The clouds were about to rain.

He hated the rain.

* * *

"Shikamaru, let's go out to talk about this," Ino looked quickly from Sakura to Shikamaru, dragging him out the room. 

"What's the meaning of this?" she asked, once out of Sakura's sight.

"What?" Shikamaru asked absentmindedly.

"Sakura's barely woke up, she doesn't need more drama in her life!" scolded Ino.

"The way you two were fighting didn't seem so serene either," said Shikamaru.

"We were just-

"Can you two stop fighting?" Sakura stared at the two of them disbelieving, "Even after all these years you two are still at each other's throats…"

"It's not my fault," retorted Ino, shrugging her shoulders. She sent a glare at the shadow nin, who dismissed it with a yawn.

"And besides, what's this about Akatsuki?"

"Well, I was getting to that," said Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru!" hissed Ino.

"It's okay, I want to know," said Sakura calmly.

'Yeah right! If you were in your younger days, you would have been yelling already!' 

Sakura frowned. Why was she back? It was like one of those cockroaches; it always finds a way back.

'I can hear you, you know.'

"I know," smiled Sakura, giving a bright smile for Inner Sakura.

"Sakura, are you listening?"

Sakura blinked, "Y-Yeah, go on."

"Anyways," sighed Shikamaru, "It seems that Akatsuki is planning something on Konoha."

"Which is?" asked Ino impatiently.

"Destroy Konoha."

* * *

"Destroy Konoha?" Deidara's eyes widened. He gripped tighter on the clay. Konoha was where Sakura was… 

"That is only half true," stated the Leader.

"What do you mean, un?" asked Deidara cautiously.

"Tobi says that you have joined Akatsuki again, Deidara," said the Leader, ignoring his previous question.

"…Yeah," Deidara nodded slowly, "About Konoha…?"

"You seem concerned about Konoha," said the Leader.

"No, un," answered Deidara, "Just curious about what is going to happen to that sad excuse for a village."

"I see…" The Leader trailed off, "That is a pity."

Deidara frowned. For the life of him, he could not figure out what the Leader meant by that. Still, it was rare that any of the members talk personally to the Leader.

"Ah, you are wondering why I called you here today," exclaimed the Leader, seeming to be able to read his mind. Deidara's merely stayed silent, showing the Leader was right.

"Your bombing techniques were very valuable to Akatsuki," the Leader walked a few steps forward, showing his back to Deidara.

"Especially to destroy villages."

"You mean Konoha, un," said Deidara. His face was unreadable.

"I see the years have not worn away your skills…you are still sharp as every, Deidara."

_'It was obvious, un.'_

* * *

"So just rest up, Sakura," commanded Ino. She was back to sounding like any old medic, superior. 

"I know, I know," Sakura waved away Ino's words, adjusting to the white sheets that barely covered her slim body.

Sakura's skin gave a pale aura of coldness. Ino did not like it. Nevertheless, she ignored it, giving her friend the benefit of the doubt. After all, Sakura was a medic also. She…should know how to take care of herself.

"Remember if you sneak out, Naruto's guarding you," reminded Ino warningly.

"I know, I know," Sakura nodded absentmindedly.

"I'm serious."

"I know," Sakura sighed, pulling the covers over her head, "Let me go to sleep."

"Fine, don't stay up thinking too much about things," said Ino, closing the door behind her.

"…I won't," stated Sakura stubbornly, after Ino had left.

"Must heal sickness!" she raised a fist to the ceiling.

* * *

The rain was loud and noisy. It banged piercingly outside of the hideout. 

Deidara frowned.

He hated the rain.

"So do you accept the deal?"

"Why not, un?" he grinned. A secret frown only for him formed.

_To protect Sakura…he would do anything, even if it meant defying Akatsuki.  
_


	5. 05 Separate

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto nor will I ever.

**Summary**[Sequel of Teashops "Happily ever after." What if there was no "happily ever after?" What happens next?

**Pairing: **Deidara X Sakura

**AN: **Haha, sorry for the long wait…I had writer's block on this for a while and still do so it might take a while for the story to get flowing again…again, sorry.

**Repentance**

05. Separate

---

_Entry: 4_

_My legs have been completely healed with thanks of Hinata. She has become a better medic than I would have ever thought. Ino seems suspicious I don't heal myself, but I manage to change subjects every time she brings it up._

"Hey Ino-pig, can't I be at some place where _normal_ humans are?" Sakura cracked a stressed smile, glaring at her friend.

"Not if you try to escape…again," frowned Ino, "You're worse than Naruto. Even he doesn't escape as much as you."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, her mouth pouting, "I want to go to Tsunade's library, read more." She stretched her arms, "I feel like my brain's becoming mush."

"Then you should have come back sooner," retorted Ino. Sakura looked downwards. Ino clapped a hand over her mouth, jolting in surprise, "S-Sorry, Sakura…" She placed a hand over the her shoulder, "I didn't mean to…"

Sakura shook her head, "It's okay; I'm alright." She twiddled her fingers, "So…can I go to the library?"

Ino heaved a sigh, "Fine, forehead girl. But I'm warning you, if Tsunade-sama finds out, it's going to be your fault."

"Got it," grinned Sakura. She nearly hugged Ino, but restrained herself. Ino merely rolled her eyes and sneaked her to the library. Twice, they almost bumped into someone they knew but Ino managed to confused them with her…techniques.

"Not my fault they're idiots," retorted Ino when asked by Sakura. She had shrugged, saying that for the past year or so she had been deciding whether she should stay a medic or enter the spy and interrogation department.

"I think you should enter," said Sakura, "Might give you a chance to improve you know, with me being a medic and all."

"Like you could enter, only the elites are allowed," declared Ino. Sakura merely shrugged at this.

"I'm a medic," she answered.

"So am I," retorted Ino, "Anyways, what's your real reason you want to go to the library?"

"Real reason?" Sakura faked her best-confused look.

"Don't give me that look, Sakura," warned Ino, "As I stated before, I was recommended to go to the spy and interrogation department. Your look won't fool me."

Sakura frowned, "When did you get so good?"

"Now that was real," Ino laughed, "The look of disappointment."

"Very funny," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"So, what's your reason?" asked Ino. "No off topic."

"Well, I," Sakura started. How should she state it? Sakura shrugged. It was a secret that was kept too long for its own good, "I can't use my chakra…currently."

"What?!" Ino's reaction was…somewhat expected. Her facial expressions sure were. Her eyes were widened and her mouth was hanging open.

"Weren't you suppose to be good at concealing your emotions?" asked Sakura, "That was awkward, you know."

"Yeah but, why did you tell me earlier?" asked Ino. Her face had changed once again, into one of anger. "Let's ask Tsunade-sama. She might know."

"But, why don't we try to research it ourselves first?" suggested Sakura, "We might find a solution so we won't have to ask Tsunade-"

"There you go again!" Ino slapped her forehead, "Always thinking of others before yourself."

"…Not really," said Sakura.

"Come on," Ino took Sakura by the arm, "Let's go see Tsunade-sama!" She said it in her loudest voice causing a few other shinobi to stare.

Sakura sighed. Her blonde friend had defeated her.

Ino wasted no time in dragging up Sakura up to the Hokage's office. They both received a loud response from Tsunade for allowing Sakura to be out of the hospital. Sakura warned Ino prior to this, a few moments before they entered her office, but Ino ignored her completely.

"Told you so," whispered Sakura, smirking almost. Another point went to Sakura.

"And you," Tsunade turned over to Sakura, "YOU were supposed to be healing at the hospital. What would have happened if something serious happened to you?"

Ino, in return, smirked back at Sakura.

"Well, Ino's a medic so she could have helped me out," argued Sakura.

Tsunade looked at her pupil for a moment, "You have a point." She shook her head, "Just don't do it again next time, alright?"

"Yes," they said both together.

"Now what was the reason you wanted to see me?" Tsunade asked. "As you can see…I still have a lot of paperwork to do." The papers on her desk nearly formed a mountain.

"Nothing really, just to say hi," said Sakura. "We should go before we bother Tsunade-sama anymore-"

"No, we need your help," insisted Ino. She pushed Sakura up front, "She has something to say."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "Out with it then, you two. I don't want to spend my whole day here."

"Well…I…" Sakura struggled to find the words. It wasn't something she wanted to admit exactly.

"She can't use her chakra," cut in Ino, arms crossed.

"What?" Tsunade looked alarm, "When did this happen?"

"…About the time I got lost…" said Sakura.

"Five years ago…" Tsunade said thoughtfully. "Are you sure you can't use any chakra?"

"No," Sakura shook her head, "I can't even stand on water like Lee-kun."

"Well you had a head injury so that might be why…" Tsunade got up from her desk, "I'll need to look at your reports again…" She looked at Sakura, "For now, go back to the hospital, okay?" The command in her voice was absolute.

"Okay…" sighed Sakura.

"Told you she might have an idea," said Ino, poking Sakura in the elbow.

Sakura smiled weakly.

Tsunade looked back to Ino, "Make sure Sakura gets back to the hospital."

"Yes, Hokage-sama!"

The door slammed. Tsunade's footsteps could be heard outside.

"You heard her," said Ino, "I have to bring you back to the hospital."

"Come on! Let's go to the Library. It's so close!" insisted Sakura.

"Sakura," said Ino.

"Come on, even if Tsunade can help, I still want to do something besides stare at a blank ceiling everyday."

"You got magazines, don't you?" Ino deadpanned.

"I read them all already," declared Sakura, "Besides, it's not like Tsunade won't notice."

"Won't she be researching at the library?" asked Ino.

"Wait…didn't she just leave all her work here?"

"That's our Tsunade-sama. Eh, Shizune-san will probably take care of it. For now, we have to you back to the hospital, pronto."

"Fine…" Sakura sighed. She looked out from the Hokage's window. How was Deidara doing? They were both leading two separate lives. There was a ghost of a smile on her lips as she left with Ino.

"_Not back to that place again!"_


	6. 06 Before

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto nor will I ever.

**Summary**[Sequel of Teashops "Happily ever after." What if there was no "happily ever after?" What happens next?

**Pairing: **Deidara X Sakura

**AN:**

* * *

**Repentance**

Deidara tossed the coin. It was heads.

"Good, now stop bothering me Tobi and go play along in that corner, un," he grumbled.

"But, but, Deidara-sempai!"

Deidara looked at the boy, "You said it yourself Tobi. 'A deal's a deal' so stop bothering me already!"

"Sempai's mad! Sempai's mad!" Tobi waved his arms upward and ran around Deidara in circles.

"The things I do for Sakura," he muttered darkly. He turned to Tobi, "Quiet before I bomb the hell out of you!"

"OOOOO, is that fun?!" called back Tobi, energetic as ever.

Deidara stood at an angle, staring at the sky. By his calculations, Konoha would be there if he walked from that point on.

"But would it still be standing?" he asked.

"What would be still standing?" asked Tobi, "Tell me!"

Deidara twitched his eye, "You…are going to be sleeping six feet under soon, un!"

* * *

"You can do it Sakura!" urged Ino.

The little ball of chakra formed around Sakura's hand. It was around the size of an ant, but there was chakra. After three more seconds, it dispersed. Sakura fell back the floor, panting. Even after all this practice, her skills weren't even close to her skills from a few years ago. In fact, they wouldn't even match an Academy student. She would probably lose to them right now if she had to fight.

"That's pretty good for today," remarked Ino, "I mean, a few weeks ago, you couldn't even get any chakra."

Sakura shook her head, "It's still so little…" She looked down at her hands, "I can't do anything to protect anyone anymore."

At this, Ino hugged Sakura, "Don't say that. It just takes time, the more you rush, the more mistakes you make."

"We don't have that much time, do we?" said Sakura, "From Jiraiya's sources, Akatsuki will attack Konoha any time soon."

"That's why we have shinobi prepared," said Tsunade, walking into her room, "Sakura, take a rest."

Sakura climbed back to her bed and pulled her covers over her head, "Yes, Tsunade-sama."

Apparently, Tsunade wasn't that happy to be ignored, "Sakura, do you really want your chakra to be returned at a faster rate?"

Sakura pulled her covers and sat back up immediately, "Yes!"

Tsunade placed a hand under her chin, "I know of a way, but it's very dangerous. I don't know what might happen if you don't succeed."

"I will," insisted Sakura, "Trust me on that."

Tsunade sighed, "I know your will is strong, but strength-wise."

"Yeah," cut in Ino, "You should get more rest, Sakura…everyone's worried."

Sakura shook her head again, "Everyone's worried about me. What about me? I'm worried about you guys two. With Konoha in trouble…I can't just take a back sit and watch you guys fight."

Tsunade seemed to be observing the two girls when she finally spoke up, "Alright, but be prepared that it will threaten your life."

Sakura nodded.

Tsunade nodded, "I'll come back tomorrow with what you should do. Get a good night's rest."

Sakura stopped her from walking away, "Wait."

"What is it now, Sakura?" sighed Tsunade.

"Can you…can you keep this from everybody, you two?" she asked.

"But, Sakura!" Ino protested.

"It'll just give them one less thing to worry about," declared Sakura, "Nothing will happen so telling them will just make them worry unnecessarily." She looked towards Tsunade for an answer. If Tsunade agreed to it, even Ino couldn't decline. Her teacher was not known for her calmness.

"Alright Sakura, if that is what you wish for." With that Tsunade closed the door behind and walked out. Her footsteps sounded long after she left the room.

"Thanks." Sakura looked towards Ino, "You won't tell right?"

Ino bit her lip and sighed, rolling her eyes, "Idiot friend I have."

Sakura frowned, "Stupid Ino-pig."

"Forehead girl!"

Sakura smiled. At least this much had not change within the last few years. Why had she left Konoha so long anyways?

It was not worth it, for one person she decided.

Clapping her hands together, she grabbed her chopsticks and ate her lunch.

"Ew," she swallowed the bite forcefully, "When I become a medic nin again, I have to make sure we change the menu here…"

* * *

Ino walked down the street, holding her backpack in both of her hands. What was Sakura thinking, trying a jutsu Tsunade deemed was dangerous. For heaven's sake, Tsunade was one of the strongest medic nin in Konoha and even she deemed this technique dangerous.

"Ino? What are you doing here?"

It was Shikamaru.

"N-Nothing," said Ino, quickly turning her back to the shadow-user. She crossed her fingers, hoping that he would leave soon. Her mouth was really quick to say things she shouldn't say.

"Ino, what's wrong?"

Darn! Ino bit her lips. Why didn't Shikamaru say 'troublesome' and leave?

"Nothing's wrong!" she lied, hoping she didn't sound too nervous.

Shikamaru walked so he could see her face, "Are you sure?"

Ino froze. Shikamaru was great at watching emotions. He would know for sure if he saw her face…She turned away quickly.

"I…I have to go…set up my flower shop!" she proclaimed and started running off. There was only one problem. Her legs wouldn't move.

"Just a minute," Shikamaru said. Ino could already feel her legs moving for her towards Shikamaru. She was caught in one of his shadow jutsu.

"I mean it, Shikamaru. I seriously need to…set up my shop!"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "You told me yesterday and the day before that how happy you were to be able to take a day off from the flower shop."

"Oh…did I?" asked Ino. Images of Sakura flashed through her head. She couldn't betray a good girl comrade! Her fist was clenched, even though she didn't know it on the outside. She took a deep breath.

"I must have forgot," she laughed heartily.

"Really?" Shikamaru didn't look convinced, but released his jutsu anyways, "Hey…is something wrong with Sakura, you troublesome woman?"

"What did you call me?" Ino felt the fire rise up to her eyes, but quickly turned away when she realized that Sakura had been mentioned. "No, of course not."

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome, if you don't want to tell me, then don't."

Ino turned to Shikamaru, "Really?"

"So you do have something hiding from me," he declared casually and yawned.

She stormed up to him, "You tricked me!"

She sighed, "If I tell you, will you promise not to say it to anyone?"

He nodded. It wasn't like he was going to run up around Konoha.

She walked closer to him and whispered a few words in his ears. Even Konoha's lazy ninja's eyes widened for a moment.

"I see," he said.

"Not a word to anyone."

Shikamaru nodded, "I know already."

With that Ino walked off, saying she had to go come and cook dinner for her parents. It was her turn.

Too bad she didn't notice Shikamaru sending a messenger pigeon to one of Akatsuki's infamous members. He shrugged. He wasn't saying it technically. He was writing it down.

"Maybe there will be a good ending after all," he shrugged. Then he walked down the streets and disappeared into the growing crowd.


End file.
